Lost: Via Domus
| engine = | data= Fevereiro de 2008 | modos = Single Player | classificacao = EUA - T Europa - 16+ Austrália - M | plataformas = , , | site= http://www.lostgame.com/ }} Lost: Via Domus (também conhecido como Lost: The Video Game) é o primeiro jogo oficial do seriado Lost para vídeo-games e PCs. Do desenvolvedor Ubisoft Montreal, o jogo foi lançado em 26 de fevereiro de 2008 nos EUA, 28 de fevereiro na Austrália e 29 de fevereiro no Reino Unido. O jogo será oferecido para Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, e Windows, usando o mecanismo da YETI Game desenvolvido para o jogo Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter, e jogos do Beowulf. Foi oficialmente revelado com uma imagem do trailer durante o painel da Comic-Con 2007. 'Via Domus' é latim e pode ser traduzido como 'a caminho de casa', como escapando da Ilha. Na verdade, o título é escrito erroneamente em latim - "caminho de casa" seria corretamente traduzido como "via domum". http://www.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookup.pl?stem=dom&ending= Na Austrália, o RRP custa $79.95. http://www.ebgames.com.au/Xbox/product.cfm?ID=9566 O jogo irá seguir um novo personagem, Elliot http://www.gamingtarget.com/article.php?artid=7470, um "foto-jornalista com amnésia", que terá o passado revelado durante o curso do jogo através de flashbacks que podem ser jogados. Elliot ainda não apareceu no seriado, mas possivelmente poderá fazer uma transição do jogo para a telinha. 2 Sinopse Elliot está à bordo do Vôo Oceanic 815. Beady Eyes("olhos pequenos e brilhantes") levanta de seu assento e começa a se aproximar de Elliot quando o avião começa a se partir. Elliot apaga, e acorda na praia junto aos outros sobreviventes da seção intermediária. Ele está com amnésia total e nenhuma possessão. Ele está arrumando um vazamento de combustível quando tem uma visão na qual aparece uma mulher muito familiar. Ele vai atrás ela, mas ela desaparece quando ele chega perto. Mais tarde, à noite, enquanto Elliot dorme, Beady Eyes o aborda e pergunta estranhamente, "Onde está a câmera?". Elliot não sabe como responder, então Beady Eyes lhe soca e pergunta novamente. Jack e Sayid percebem a confusão, Beady Eyes então se levanta e, antes de acabar com Elliot, diz "Eu vou destruir aquela foto. E depois vou te matar." Elliot precisa recuperar sua máquina fotográfica e laptop do cockpit, a fim de rever suas memórias, mas Jack recusa-se a deixar alguém entrar na selva. A estranha mulher aparece novamente, proporcionando outro flashback. Elliot consegue enganar Jack e entra na selva onde é forçado a se esconder do Monstro. Ele reúne seus pertences do cockpit, mas quando tenta sair, Ben e Juliet o abordam, e dizem que "Pensam que ele é especial." Tom atinge Elliot na cabeça e, a última coisa que Elliot vê antes de apagar é Juliet aproximando-se com uma agulha. Elliot acorda na praia e ouve que Claire também foi atacada. Ele precisa de uma bateria para poder usar seu laptop; Sayid recomenda que ele procure Locke. Após um flashback, Locke promete a Elliot uma bateria se ele o seguir na floresta. Locke mostra a Elliot a escavação parcial do Cisne, e leva-o até uma caverna. Ele então começa a perseguir visões de Lisa, que o leva até um esqueleto com um compasso com Via Domus gravado. Quando o monstro entra na caverna, Locke o resgata e lhe entrega a bateria do laptop. Elliot entra no Cisne pela primeira vez quando um lockdown é acionado. Ele introduz os números e vê inúmeros mapas pintados nas paredes do Cisne apenas visíveis em luz negra. Ele acessa as ferramentas extras no Computador do Cisne e desativa o lockdown; Sayid e Jack entram, exigindo explicações sobre o porque de seu laptop ter uma longa lista de armas ilegais e de produtos químicos. Convencido de que ele é um terrorista, eles o prendem na sala de armas. Elliot convence Kate de que é apenas um repórter, e ela o deixa sair. Ele lembra de uma porta escondida que foi mencionada no mapa, e a encontra atrás de uma cachoeira próximo a estação Cisne. A porta, entretanto, está quebrada e trancada; precisando de dinamite para abrí-la. Após uma longa jornada ao Black Rock onde tem perseguido pelo monstro, ele retorna com a dinamite para abrir a porta escondida. A sala revela o que está por trás da parede eletromagnética do Cisne: um local de escavação enorme segurando ímãs colossais suspensos sob uma cúpula geodésica, e um segundo computador. A sala está em ruínas, presumivelmente por causa do "incidente" ou por causa da "descarga" que trouxe o Vôo 815. Equanto está mexendo no computador, alguém transmite uma mensagem para ele: "Nós sabemos quem você é, Elliot Maslow, e vamos encontrá-lo." Elliot is chased by the Monster to the sonic fence and confronts it. After it scans him and leaves, Juliet appears and tells Elliot that Ben is wrong about him. She permits him to enter The Flame through its back entrance, where he discovers extensive records on himself on the computers inside, including phone call recordings. Once in the living room, he finds Mikhail talking to Beady Eyes. Elliot shoots Beady Eyes, killing him. He demands to know from Mikhail who the Others are and what they're doing: Mikhail responds "All in good time" before someone unseen hits Elliot with a tranquiliser dart. As he passes out, he sees Juliet and a crowd of Others entering the station. and Juliet employ Elliot in the Hydra Station]] When he comes to, he's in the Hydra. Tom interrogates him briefly before unlocking his cell. Elliot moves down the hall to a room where Ben and Juliet converse with him. They make an offer: they'll let him go home if he tricks Jack into entering an ambush at the Black Rock. They then escort him to the beach and dump him there. Elliot asks Jack to accompany him to the Black Rock. Tom is waiting with an accomplice; they take Jack hostage as well as Kate, who was secretly tracking them. Elliot realises he betrayed his friends the same way he betrayed Lisa, and decides to make a change: he detonates a piece of dynamite while shielding Kate, and blacks out from the pain. Jack and Kate escape. appears from the wreckage.]] Juliet wakes up Elliot, who has been dragged to a cliffside. She tells him she made a mistake in trusting Ben, gives him his equipment back, and tells him where to find a small boat he can use to escape, if he takes a compass bearing of 325. When he reaches the dock, he finds the boat -- the Via Domus. He sets sail for home when he hears an intensely loud drone, much the same as the discharge. A barely-audible transmission is heard on his radio -- "Mayday, Mayday, this is O......ive." Elliot looks to the sky where Oceanic 815 is breaking up in mid-air, then he passes out. He wakes up at the crash site on Day 1. Everything seems to be repeating itself when suddenly Lisa stumbles out of the wreckage, covered in blood, and yells happily, "Elliot! Elliot! Oh my god, we made it. We're alive." Flashbacks Elliot is a photojournalist, romantically involved with his colleague Lisa. Lisa is writing an exposé on Zoran Savo, a shady character with ties to the Fundação Hanso and Thomas Mittelwerk. He wants the story for himself, and to that end he tips off Savo's bodyguards to Lisa's reporting. Viel Gluck, a colleague of Savo's, orders her executed; Elliot escapes with photographs of the entire affair, but Savo finds out. He orders Beady Eyes, his bodyguard, to follow Elliot onto the plane and destroy the photographs. Numerous characters have minor cameos in these flashback sequences; Locke is seen in a wheelchair, Eko on a balcony looking over at Sydney harbour, and Michael eating lunch at a café. Jogabilidade Via Domus consiste em muitas formas de jogabilidade. A maior parte do jogo se baseia em conversas interativas com outros personagens, enquanto o resto consiste na exploração da ilha, resolver quebra-cabeças, descobrir o passado de Elliot com o uso de flashbacks, fotografia, e na coleção de objetos importantes. As "realizações" podem ser desbloqueadas com o uso da câmera ao tirae fotografias dos objetos de importância da série, como o avião de Kate, o violão de Charlie, o macacão de Kelvin, e o livro Turn of the Screw. Os produtores do jogo conseguiram permissão artística para incrementar a continuidade do jogo, como inclusão de mais ação: os Outros agora podem andar pela selva com fuzis, dispostos a matar quem se aventurar a ir muito longe pela selva. Requerimentos A versão para Windows requer o seguinte: *Windows XP ou Vista *2.5GHz Core 2 Duo / Athlon 64 X (ou 3.5GHz Pentium 4/Athlon) *1GB de RAM (2GB recomendado) *pelo menos 128MB DirectX 9.0c – complacente, shader 3.0 – placa de vídeo (256MB recomendado) *5 GB de espaço no disco rígido As placas de vídeo suportadas são: *ATI RADEON X1300-1950 / HD 2000 series, *nVidia Geforce 6600, 6800, 7xxx e 8xxx series. Esses são os requerimentos típicos para um jogo lançado em 2008. Classificação *Na Austrália, o jogo é recebeu classificação M (recomendado para público adulto) devido a “temas moderados” e “violência moderada”. http://www.ebgames.com.au/Xbox/product.cfm?ID=9566 *Nos EUA, foi classificado como T (para jovens) por causa do álcool e tabaco, sangue, linguagem moderada e violência, pela ESRB. *Na Europa, o jogo é classificado pela PEGI como 16+. Curiosidades Gerais *Elliot persegue visões de Lisa pela ilha que lembram muito Jack perseguindo as visões de seu pai. *Elliot escapa da ilha em um pequeno barco branco com uma bússola indicando 325. *Ocorrências dos números estão espalhadas pela praia: o adesivo "love 4 ever"("amo para sempre"), as conchas em forma de 8, os destroços do assento 15, a caixa de comida 16, uma bandeja vazia próxima a Hurley 23 e o dominó Texas na cabana de Charlie 42, etc. Se estes ítens são examinados em seqüência, o Cajado fica disponpivel para exploração. *Uma vez que Juliet desativa a Cerca Sônica no início do episódio 6, o jogador pode passar através da cerca e ir em direção à uma pequena clareira. Onde pode-se encontrar uma cápsula da Pérola; ao pegá-la, o jogador irá para a estação Pérola, onde poderá acessar o computador e checar o status das outras estações da Ilha. Erros de Continuidade *A Kombi da DHARMA pode ser encontrada escondida no Território Negro. Roger does not appear to be inside the van, and it is standing upright. *A Chama é descrita estando dentro dos limites da Cerca Sônica, ainda que sabemos que não está. *Elliot passa por dificuldades para conseguir a bateria de seu Laptop de Locke, ainda durante a série Sawyer possui muitas baterias de laptop, e está disposto a trocar por cerveja. * Embora o episódio 6 claramente ocorra antes do final de 2ª Temporada, verificando o Computador da Chama irá revelar que as comunicações por satélite e sonar já estão inoperantes, antes da descarga que supostamente tinha sido a causa disto. * No episódio 7, Ben diz a Elliott que ele poderá deixar a ilha se trouxer Jack. No entanto, sabemos que Ben tinha planejado ter Jack, assim como Kate e Sawyer para convencê-lo a fazer a operação. Referências Culturais * : Sawyer says that Sayid is off making a "radio out of coconuts", a reference to The Professor from Gilligan's Island. * O Senhor das Moscas: Sawyer tells Elliot that he should school up on his Lord of the Flies, as he doesn't believe rescue is coming. * O Mágico de Oz: During the final episode, Ben sarcastically says that a tornado came and blew his house to the island, another one of Ben's references to The Wizard of Oz. Veja também *Videos do Youtube *''Rainbow Six'' *''Lost: O Jogo Móvel'' - da companhia subsidiária Gameloft *Lost Experience *Find 815 Links Externos *Site Oficial *IGN.Com - "Lost encontra seu caminho para os vídeo games" - 23 de Maio de 2006 *Ubisoft - 23 de Maio de 2006 - Nota à Imprensa - "Ubisoft e Touchstone juntam-se para criar Lost o jogo" *DarkUFO - Via Domus *http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2008/01/lost-video-game-ready-for-pre-order.html – Links para pé-venda do jogo nos EUA, Reino Unido e Alemanha para as várias plataformas na Amazon (darkufo) *Vancouver Film School – Entrevista com John Meadows, redator de Lost: O Jogo *Entrevista no TV.com – Entrevista com Gadi Pollack, produtor de ''Lost: O Jogo” . Categoria:Lost * *